Sweetie Strike
by Carter410
Summary: Lightning Strike is a colt who moves in with his Uncle after his Mom passes away. His sad to leave hes teammates but once he sees his new school and makes new friends; things may not be so bad after all. (Idea by :Browneyedbagel) His story's are great check them out!


I gazed out the window of the train car I was riding in watching the grass and trees pass by as if the world thought I simply didn't exist. Today before I got on the train I was a little league hoof ball player in Cloption and the sad thing is... its not my special talent. That's right, I'm a "blank flank" as my teammates called me, but now I'm moving to Ponyville because of my mom. It hurts to think about sleep right now with no parents to tuck me in and wish me a goodnight, but here I am a eight year old earth pony who is without a mother anymore.

My eyelids began to feel heavy and my eyes started to sting. I rubbed my face to wipe away the tears running down my cheeks. Suddenly I felt a hoof on my shoulder I turned around to find my mom sitting next to me. I began thinking back to all the times I shared with her. My mom was always smiling and always encouraging me to do my best at practice. At every hoof ball game she would shout "Little Thunder, Little Thunder!" It embarrassed me every time I heard it, but I knew she said it because she loved me…

A dark thought suddenly sprang forth to my mind. That can't really be my mom next to me. My mom passed away after a unknown infection started in her hoofs and progressed until she was no longer able to walk on her own. Since my dad abandon us earlier in our lives I kept trying my best to help her anyway I could, but in the end... just wasn't enough, and nature took its course. After a few hours sitting next to my mom in the hospital her eyes closed and the monitor on the machine went blank while emitting that solid beep. My heart was broken, the world around me shattered as she...

I felt a hoof on my shoulder shaking me awake. I rubbed the sleep and remaining tears from eyes only to realized it was the train attendant. "Kid I'm sorry to wake you, but we will be arriving at Ponyville shortly and I need to see your ticket." I nodded numbly as I reached into my saddlebags and pulled out my train ticket then hoofed it to him. He examined it for a moment before hoofing it back to me, then gave me a nod and walked away. After he left I reached into my saddlebags and pulled out a picture of my mom and sighed sadly. In the picture she looked so happy holding me in her hooves, but it was just us. There is no other pony like her, and I knew she would want me to move on and to find happiness again. She was always like that, always happy no matter what was thrown at her in life.

"Mom…" I felt tears welling up in the corner my eyes. "I wish you were here." I said sadly then put the picture back into my saddlebags. I looked out the window to see a bunch of ponies out walking around going about there daily activities as the train pulled into the station. There were both young and old ponies, but I couldn't see my uncle anywhere yet. My uncle had decided to take care of me after my mom's death. My dad had left both me and my mom so that thought alone makes me hate him even more.

Once the train had come to a stop I got out of my seat, then picked up my saddlebags placing them over my back making sure they were secure before gathering the rest of my luggage. (Clothes equipment, etc) Lastly I put on my lucky cap that mom bought me at my first hoof ball game. I quickly exited the train and began searching the ponies standing on the platform for my uncle. After a few minutes I noticed something odd, my uncle wasn't here yet so I did the only thing I could at the time and that was to... wait.

After waiting for a short while I saw a figure that resembled my uncle with his slightly gray fur, blue mane, and his cutie mark a clock. I went to see if it was truly him as I ran over towards him I became overjoyed it was my uncle and he called out as soon as I got close. "Lightning!" He yelled and he hugged me softly as we met each other which I gladly returned. Soon I let go and stepped back he just smiled at me, but the smile soon gave way to a sad frown. It showed me that he felt the lost my of mom just as strong as I was at the moment. He was dealing with the same pain that I had felt for the past few days so with a silent understanding he turned around and began leading me towards the small town of Ponyville and the mysteries it had for me.

A few minutes into our walking he broke the somber silence. "Lightning I hope you like stay here with me, and maybe you could come think of it as your new home in time." He said with a friendly smile, but I could still see the sadness it was hiding. I guess he noticed me struggling with my luggage because spoke up once again. "Here let me take your suitcase, and you carry your saddlebags." I was too tired to argue with him so I let him take my suitcase and continue leading the way.

While we travel to his home I looked around at the buildings and the streets bustling with ponies. There were so many ponies for such a small town and each were different from one another. For example, a few were dressed in fancy clothes and I think I even saw one wearing a monocle, but others were having fun doing all kinds of activities. Fun that was something I lacked a lot right now in my life.

"So... what are the pony's like here?" I asked curiously. He seemed to be in a daze so I poked him to wake him from his day dreams. "You okay?" I asked, but he nodded absently without making eye contact. I walked a little faster trying to keep up with him until he came to a stop in front of a two story, nicely decorated house. "It's nice." I said quietly.

He opened the front door and waved me inside. As I got my first look around the home I noticed the wooden beams crossing the ceiling, the kitchen just through an open doorway to my left, the large living room to my right, and the stairway in front of me leading up to the second floor. My eyes were suddenly drawn to a picture hanging above the fireplace in the living room. It was a picture of my entire family, but one more thing caught my attention I wasn't in the picture.

My uncles voice broke me out of my wondering over the picture in front of me. "Okay kid. You will stay in my guest bedroom which is now your room." I nodded then grabbed my luggage and began making my way toward the stairway. He looked at me concerned if I could carry my luggage up the stairs, but I shook my head at him when he started to walk over to me. I looked towards the long staircase and began walking upstairs with the suitcase handle gripped in between my teeth.

After struggling up the stairs I began traversing the hallway noticing some collectibles hanging on the walls like a Wonderbolt action figure set and a old metal lunchbox among others. I came to a door labeled "Lightning's bedroom" and went inside. As I examine the room it was furnished, but plain. The room had a nice size bed in the center, a night stand next to it with a small alarm clock, a mirror hanging on the wall above a dresser, and an open closet filled with clothes.

Glancing back at the clock on the nightstand it read 2:21 p.m. So I set down my suitcase and saddlebags before deciding to take a nap. But first I dug into my saddlebags for the picture of my mom and place it along with an award that me and my hoof ball team earned against Manehatten inside before closing it, then crawling onto my new bed and closed my eyes hoping for sleep to take me.


End file.
